Strawberry Panic
by MyNameIsAllie
Summary: Don't get me wrong, the ending of Strawberry Panic was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I just didn't want it to end. I wanted them to stay around. I wanted a continuation. So I wrote one.
1. Chapter 1

We all want to know what happens to Nagisa and Shizuma after the last Episode.

What happens?

Does it all work out?

Here's my continuation.

Try to enjoy it.

Leave comments if you love it.

Or hate it.

I won't be offended.

CHAPTER 1

Shizuma ran further and further into the woods, keeping a firm grip on Nagisa's hand and hurrying her along, going farther from Miator. Nagisa was running slower, so Shizuma let go of her hand and stopped. Nagisa panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" asked Shizuma

"Yes." answered Nagisa.

The sun came out from behind the dark clouds, and the fresh snow was already beginning to diminish.

"What should we do now?" asked Nagisa.

"I wonder..." said Shizuma

"You didn't plan anything?" asked Nagisa, tilting her face slightly to the right.

"I couldn't help it," explained Shizuma. "I just had a whim to snatch you away."

"Ahh..." sighed Nagisa. She didn't understand Shizuma's thinking. Why couldn't Shizuma have known a few months earlier that she was in love? Nagisa had known from the start, on the day that she had transfered to Miator, when she met Shizuma in the woods, that someday they would be in love. Better late than never, Nagisa supposed.

"Anyway..." said Shizuma, trying to think of what to do with her dearest Nagisa.

"Huh?" asked Nagisa, still in a daze. What if this was all a dream?

"For the time being, let's run a bit more." said Shizuma. Her private house was just a few more miles away. Shizuma decided that they would stay there, and hope that this visit to the house would be better than the last.

"Yes!" said Nagisa.

They ran together for a few more hours. The clouds had all disappeared from the sky, and the sun was bright and quickly melted the remaining snow. They stopped every once in a while to pick the most beautiful flowers in the woods, or lay down to kiss.

The sun had set by the time that Shizuma and gotten Nagisa back to the house. The house no longer belonged to her, but she knew that Hikari and Amane wouldn't have had the chance to go to the house yet. There were various ceremonies that they had to go through this evening, they probably wouldn't make it down there any time this month.

They approached the old wooden house, hand in hand. Shizuma unlocked the door, and they walked in together. They found the house to be in the same condition as they had left it, as what was to be expected. Shizuma felt a pang of guilt as they long around for a few moments in silence. She knew that this time, things would be different. Nagisa wouldn't feel inadequate tonight. Shizuma had moved on. She had to make things right this time.

"Shall we shower together?" asked Shizuma.

"Uhh..." Nagisa mumbled to herself for a minute.

"I'd prefer if we didn't." Nagisa said, finally.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" asked Shizuma.

"No... I'm just... Embarrassed." said Nagisa.

"Alright, I'll prepare you a shower downstairs, I will use the one upstairs." said Shizuma.

Shizuma prepared the shower downstairs, and handed Nagisa a towel. She watched as Nagisa stumbled into the bathroom downstairs and shut the door, then walked upstairs and got into her own shower. Shizuma was puzzled by Nagisa's embarrassment. Was there something more to it? Nagisa was beautiful, and had a perfect body. What did she have to be ashamed of? She showered and dried her hair, then went downstairs and played piano, waiting for her love to return.

Nagisa stood in the shower much longer than she needed to. She stared at the wall and let the warm water wash her body as she stood and thought. How should she feel right now? Shizuma, her love, had come back to her. She had made everything right again. But at the same time, Nagisa was afraid to let her back in. What if she changed her mind? What if she left again? What if she ended up hurt even worse?

Nagisa finally emerged from the steamy shower and walked over to where Shizuma was playing the piano. She had just started playing "La Priere d'une Vierge", the song that they had played together a long time ago. Nagisa smiled and sat next to her. She joined along, they played it in perfect harmony. After they finished, Shizuma smiled.

"You learned it so well, even though we only played once." said Shizuma.

"Whenever I missed you, or was thinking about you, I used to go downstairs and play that song. You taught it to me. I used to imagine that you were there playing it with me, even though you weren't around." said Nagisa.

Another pang of guilt went through Shizuma. She hadn't really realized how badly she had hurt Nagisa. She wanted to change what she had done. She wanted to start over and change everything, but she knew it would never happen. All she could do was mend what had been broken.

"How about a cup of tea, mon amour?" asked Shizuma.

"Sounds great, you know how I love tea!" said Nagisa.

Nagisa prepared the tea and took it up to Nagisa. They sat together for a few hours, exchanging stories of their childhoods, and talking about their plans for the future. Shizuma was still stressed and confused over Nagisa and her strange embarrassment, so she decided to bring it up.

"Why were you embarrassed to shower with me, Nagisa?" asked Shizuma.

"Because... You're so perfect in every way. I'm not nearly good enough-"

"No, Nagisa. You're beautiful. Your body is perfect. It's something more than that. I just know it." said Shizuma.

"Okay... I'm afraid you'll leave again." admitted Nagisa.

"Nagisa... I love you. I've had my problems, but you've made the world come alive for me again. I don't feel deppressed anymore. I'm sorry I pushed my problems onto your shoulders, but that's all over now. I promise." said Shizuma.

"Shizuma-sama... I love you too." said Nagisa. Shizuma gently took ahold of her and kissed her. She stood up and turned off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!

I'm sorry it took me a few years to write a second chapter.

I just couldn't think of how to put everything down as I wanted.

It also helps that I quit college.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2 

Nagisa and Shizuma continued to kiss, as Nagisa's mind raced. It was finally happened. Nagisa was finally going to lose her virginity. And with Shizuma: her first and only love. Nagisa found herself more and more excited for this new experience, and to share it with her lover. Just as her confidence rose, Shizuma's hands moved to Nagisa's breasts, and Nagisa found herself nervous once again.

"Eek!" squeaked Nagisa.

Shizuma looked into the eyes of her beautiful girlfriend and sighed.

"Nagisa, whatever am I going to do with you? I have told you that I love you, and I have promised never to hurt you again. You are beautiful, your body is perfect. Why are you so nervous?" asked Shizuma.

"Shizuma… It's something I've never really done before," replied Nagisa.

"Oh," replied Shizuma, stunned. She paused for a moment and stared into Nagisa's innocent eyes, wondering how she hadn't known before that Nagisa was inexperienced.

"Well, Nagisa, we'll take it slow. Try to relax, and enjoy," said Shizuma, before kissing Nagisa's cheek.

Nagisa nodded her head. Shizuma kissed her lips once again before reaching behind her and untying the large red bow on the back of her dress. As Nagisa felt the large red dress lift from her back, she suddenly felt a need unlike any other for Shizuma. Nagisa kissed Shizuma unlike ever before; and so began a night of passion that neither of them would ever forget.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Nagisa kissed Shizuma goodbye and walked through the front door of the house. Nagisa turned back around and waved cheerfully.

"Promise me you'll return to Miator tomorrow, Shizuma. I'll miss you all night. Hell, I miss you already," said Nagisa.

"Then why leave? You could just spend the night here with me, making love," Shizuma said seductively.

"Shizuma, as much as I would love to stay here with you all night, there's something I must do. I must go speak with Tamao-chan. She is my best friend, and she truly loves me. And though I may be in love with you, Shizuma, I love her as a sister. Now, I must go, and make things right with my closest friend. I'm sorry I have to leave you, Shizuma. Thank you for staying behind to tidy up before Hikari and Amane get here. I love you, and sleep well," said Nagisa. And with a wave, Nagisa began the long walk back to Miator. 

The sun was setting as Nagisa walked along the same path she and Shizuma had romped through earlier. She smiled as she continued. To be completely honest, she was somewhat happy she had to leave the mansion that night. She loved having the chance to go for a walk while the weather was beautiful. She also loved having some alone time to think about the night she'd just had, and what was going to happen when she got back to Miator.

What would she say to Tamao? Is there a right thing to say to someone after breaking their heart, as Nagisa had broken Tamao's heart? In so many ways, Nagisa wished that she could have turned Shizuma down. She wished she were in love with Tamao. Tamao had been by Nagisa's side. She had helped her to fix her broken heart, and move on. For that, Nagisa knew that she owed Tamao the world. Things would be so much simpler, Nagisa thought, if these things could be controlled. There was no helping it now, thought Nagisa, as she approached the locked gates to Miator.

Nagisa easily climbed over the fence and quietly slipped into the building. Though it was past curfew, she was relatively unafraid of being caught. The Etoile election had just finished earlier that day, and many girls were throwing or attending parties. The sister would turn a blind eye to any debauchery that night. She climbed quietly up the stairs, and began to feel her guilt build up. She slowly reached the door to her dormitory, and gripped the doorknob. She stared at the door for a moment, and released the knob. She sighed, then turned around and went over the conversation she would have with Tamao for the millionth time.

Tamao heard a rustling, and then a sigh at the door. She dried her eyes and walked to the door, and placed her ear against the hard wood. She could hear Nagisa's gently breath. Tamao was unsure what to do. She considered opening the door, but she was pretty sure Nagisa was leaning up against it, and she did not want Nagisa to fall. Tamao leaned against the door, and remained silent. She could still hear Nagisa's breath. Tamao kept her tears down, sighed, and finally spoke.

"Welcome back, Nagisa-chan" said Tamao, solemnly.


	4. Chapter 4

I was talking to a close friend of mine about writing this.

And about how I'd somewhat lost interest again.

I wanted to get back into it.

So I wrote another chapter.

CHAPTER 4

Nagisa stared down at the doorknob for another moment. A tear rolled slowly down her face. She was afraid to confront Tamao. She had broken her heart. Nagisa, wiped her cheek, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Tamao stood in front of her, crying.  
>"Tamao-chan… I don't know what to say. I don't know how to make this better," said Nagisa. She paused for a moment, staring into Tamao's sad eyes. Nagisa opened her mouth to speak again, but could not find the words to console her closest friend. She began sobbing, and reached out to hold Tamao, to comfort her, but Tamao was firm, and pushed her away.<br>"I'm sorry, Tamao-chan. I'm sorry…" said Nagisa through her tears.  
>"Nagisa-chan, I'm sorry too, but I cannot continue to hope, as I have. You remember what I told you before? About how other girls had told me that once I had a roommate, we would be together, and that I would be happy?" asked Tamao.<br>Nagisa nodded, remembering that night clearly.  
>"Nagisa, I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you, laying on that cot in the infirmary. I have done nothing but care for you, and you have neglected me," cried Tamao.<br>"But that is not my fault ! I can't help the way I feel, Tamao-chan. Shizuma is my love. I never meant for you to be hurt. Neither of us ever did. I'm sorry that you were left out. I'm sorry…" Nagisa whispered. She stepped closer to Tamao, and tried to hold her again. This time, Tamao did not struggle, and stood still as Nagisa held her close. She held Tamao in her arms for what seemed like an eternity, as she cried on her shoulder. Tamao finally seemed to be calming down a little, when Nagisa gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Tamao scowled, shoved Nagisa away, and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Nagisa started to cry again, realizing the mistake she had made. She quickly changed into her favorite pajamas, crawled into her bed, and eventually managed to fall asleep.


End file.
